Input devices or controllers, such as, joysticks, control columns, computer mice, cyclic sticks, foot pedals generate control inputs for a real or virtual target by sensing movement of one or more control members by a person that is commanding or controlling movement and operation of a target. These types of controllers have been used to control inputs for parameters such as to control pitch, yaw, and roll of the target, as well as navigational parameters such as translation (e.g., x-, y-, and z-axis movement) in a three-dimensional (3D) space, velocity, acceleration, and/or a variety of other command parameters. Examples of physical targets whose movement can be controlled remotely include aircraft such as aerial drones, submersible vehicles, robotic arms, industrial cranes and spacecraft. Examples of virtual targets whose movement can be controlled remotely include virtual and augmented reality simulations, computer aided design of 3-D objects and a wide range of computer games.
Typical drone, ROV and gaming controllers have two joy sticks mounted to a hand-held base for generating inputs for commanding movement and operation of a remote vehicle, as well as other inputs or controls for controlling operation of a camera on the remote vehicle.